Pretty Cure Creativity Soars
by LotusLillyFlower
Summary: (Fanseries) The Kingdom of Creative Bliss is under attack a fairy is able to escape with the legendary pretty notes this fairy must unite the Pretty Cure together so they can save all creativity!
1. Sneak Peek

Sneak Peek into Episode One

A red minivan is shown driving in a small town it appears to have moved from somewhere else

A girl with short honey blond hair styled with a ponytail held up by a red bow is shown looking out the window

The Minivan drives by a House and parks in the driveway

A/N there's your sneak peek into Episode One

It's short but I only have the design of the pink pretty cure at the moment I need to design the other 4 pretty cure and for what the series's fairy ends her sentence with I already got that


	2. Episode One

A red minivan is shown driving in a small town it appears to have moved from somewhere else

A girl with short honey blond hair styled with a ponytail held up by a red bow is shown looking out the window

The Minivan drives by a House and parks in the driveway

(Theme Song)

 _A glittery background is shown as the girl seen earlier is shown_

 **I'm not sure if I even wonder before my eyes**

 _A Pink Fairy with hearts for ears and a gold ribbon on it's chest appears beside her_

 **It's not a second thought it's!**

 _the letters Pretty Cure Creativity Soars appears on screen as a art palette is_

 _shown between the letters P and R_

 **Pretty Cure! Creativity Soars!**

 **It all seems like a distant fantasy**

 _A Girl is shown with pink hair_

 _her hair is styled two Ponytails held up by purple rubberbands_

 **No matter what comes your way**

 _The Girl is wearing a pink laced skirt a pink top a bag is on her skirt and has pink boots with pink bows fighting a shadowy monster_

 **I will always be there!**

 _A notebook with a pink heart on the cover is opened_

 _A pen is shown drawing a heart shape into the notebook_

 **Through thick and thin**

 **It may seem unbelievable**

 **But it is the best in my heart**

 **I can try again and again**

 **We will meet through all odds**

 **It's all by chance! We're together**

 **As a team!**

(Theme Song End)

 _Letters appear over a background filled with roses the letters form the words_

The First of 5 The Pretty Cure of Romance!

 _Hi, I'm Tsuyoshi Minako (A/N if you confused in Japan the Last name is before the first name) I'm am just your normal clusmy young 14 year old girl I just moved here_

 _and I'm a bit nervous_

 _The Girl from Earlier is shown outside of a classroom preparing to introduce herself_

 _I'm ready to do this about now_

Minako walks in to the classroom she writes her Name on the Chalkboard

"Hi, My name is Tsuyoshi Minako I just moved here and I hope I can keep this class the way it supposed to be!" Minako said

A/N this is a Time Skip for now but it will be shown

Later but the other Pretty Cures Civilian Names will be Mentioned soon

Minako was sitting at the Park afterschool under a cherry tree

When she noticed something fall from the sky and land her lap

It was a plushie?

"Is that a plushie?" Minako asked herself

"I am not a plushie~bi I am a fairy~bi"The Plushie Said

"Did the Plushie talk?" Minako said

"My Name is Cheri~bi" Cheri said before being cut off by a sudden rumble

"What was that?" Minako Asked

"Justine~bi" Cheri said

"Who's Justine" Minako Asked

A boy with blond hair styled short wearing a gothic looking outfit appeared in black smoke

"He's Justine~bi" Cheri said

"Hey! You have the Fairy I been sent after" Justine said

Justine summoned a cube that had 殻 ( **1)** written on all sides

"Come out Kyojin!" Justine said as he threw a black star shaped jewel at a rock nearby

The Jewel emitted black goo that turned into a giant stone beast

"Kyojin!" The beast said

Minako quickly ran along as Cheri grabbed out a notebook with a pink heart on its cover

Minako suddenly called out "I call apon the light of love!"

A pen appeared in her hand

"Minako your a Pretty Cure!~bi Call out Pretty Cure Written Word In My Heart and transform~bi" Cheri said

" **Pretty Cure Written Word in my Heart!** " Minako Called out

(Transformation Sequence)

Minako was surrounded in pink light which began to materialize into a outfit complete with a skirt

boots with pink bows on them materialize on her feet

a pink broach appeared on her chest

her hair turned Pink and formed two pigtails held up

by purple rubberbands

She then posed and said "Love is the most beautiful thing in my heart Cure Romance!" As a pink flower appearing over the glittering background

(Transformation Sequence End)

"I have transformed" Minako said in shock

A/N (1) according to Google Translate 殻 translates to Husk which in this case refers to Creative Husk as they will be mostly like used to suck creativity from People

A/N (2) Minako is Voiced by Aoi Yukki

While Cheri I don't know what her voice actress should be yet but her voice is very upbeat


End file.
